vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stefan Salvatore
Stefan Salvatore is one of the male protagonists of The Vampire Diaries. He is a 163-year-old vampire. Stefan was born and raised in the supernatural town of Mystic Falls, Virginia and after graduating, he left Mystic Falls to get away and start over. He is the youngest son of Giuseppe Salvatore and his unnamed mother. He has an older brother, Damon Salvatore, who is also a vampire and an unknown half-brother. Stefan has had a love-hate relationship with Damon since 1864, when they both fell in love with Katherine Pierce, the woman who turned them both into vampires. Stefan's best friend was Lexi Branson. In the 1920s, Stefan had a brotherly friendship with Klaus and was romantically involved with Rebekah Mikaelson. He is currently best friends with Caroline Forbes. After many years away, Stefan returned to his hometown of Mystic Falls to visit his nephew Zach. On May 23,2009, Stefan saw Elena Gilbert for the first time while rescuing her after her parents' car drove off of Wickery Bridge. Although he managed to save Elena's life, he could not save Elena's parents in time. Stefan was initially shocked and suspicious about Elena's uncanny physical resemblance to Katherine Pierce, and decided to research Elena's background in order to make sure that she wasn't the woman he'd fallen for over a century ago. Eventually, after finding her personal records and observing her from afar, Stefan determined that Elena was definitely not Katherine. Still, he was intrigued by her and decided to get to know her, posing as a new student at Mystic Falls High School. Since then, Stefan's life has been fraught with change and complications: from falling in love and being with Elena to mending his complicated relationship with Damon; from sacrificing his freedom for his brother's life to growing apart from Elena and suffering the guilt of her becoming a vampire. Again and again, outside forces threaten those he loves and the life he most desires to have: a normal, human one. Stefan is a member of the Salvatore Family and Silas' doppelgänger. Early Life Stefan Salvatore/Pre-History|Pre-History Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Stefan Salvatore/Season 1|Season One Stefan Salvatore/Season 2|Season Two Stefan Salvatore/Season 3|Season Three Stefan Salvatore/Season 4|Season Four Season 5 TBA Personality Physical Appearance Physically, Stefan is described to be classically handsome and athletic, with a brooding, mysterious and intense aura. Physically, Stefan has a pale complexion, a broad forehead, strong bone structure (angular jawline), deep-set, forest green eyes, a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. He has straight, short, dark brown hair which is often gelled or spiked. Stefan also has straight teeth with a heartwarming smile. Stefan is of slightly above average height, about 5'11", and he has a lean, flat-muscled and athletic physique. In regards to his clothing and fashion sense, Stefan is generally rather trendy and casual. He is often seen wearing darker colors such as black, grey and dark blue although sometimes, he does wear lighter colors. Stefan has also been seen wearing plaid shirts in lighter tones from time to time. He is often seen wearing t-shirts, shirts or sweaters of darker colors and in various styles (such as short-sleeved, round-necked and v-necked shirts). Stefan is a casual, yet trendy dresser and he always looks neat, clean and well put together. He often wears dark or black jeans with a belt with black, leather boots with a buckle. On occasion, Stefan will sometimes wear black leather jackets. Sometimes, Stefan will wear dark sunglasses, which give him a mysterious and rebellious aura. Stefan will wear more formal clothing, such as suits and tuxedos, if he is either attending a formal gathering/event or a special occasion. Stefan has a tattoo of a rose on his right shoulder. However, the origin of the tattoo, its significance and when Stefan got the tattoo is all unknown. He also wears a large, silver lapis lazuli daylight ring on the middle finger of his right hand in order for him to walk around in the sunlight. On his lapis lazuli stone bears the Salvatore family crest with the letter "S" for the first letter of his first name. During his human years in the 1860's, Stefan's sense of style was 'Victorian' and old-fashioned. In the 1864 flashbacks, Stefan was often seen wearing long pants, overalls made of denim with suspenders with a shirt underneath, dress shirts (often white in color), dress coats, vests (of various colors), trousers (normally in beige), waistcoats, and cravats with laced-leather boots (often beige in color). Stefan's hair was styled much differently; flatter and much longer in length with a part in the side. Although Stefan was only a 17 year old teenager, because of his fashion sense during that time, Stefan appeared to look much older then his actual age. It is assumed that Stefan's sense of fashion changed with the times. Damon mentions to Stefan in the Pilot after 15 years of not seeing each other, that the 90's "grunge" look did not suit Stefan, implying that Stefan went through a grunge phase in terms of his personality, attitude and his sense of style. Relationships *Elena and Stefan (Ex-Girlfriend, Still in Love With/Friends) *Stefan and Damon (Brothers) *Stefan and Katherine (Ex-Girlfriend/Enemies) *Stefan and Klaus (Enemies/Partners in Crime) *Stefan and Rebekah (Ex-Girlfriend/Partners in Crime) *Stefan and Caroline (Best Friends) *Stefan and Tessa (Ex-Girlfriend) *Stefan and Bonnie (Friends) *Stefan and Elijah (Enemies) *Stefan, Elena, and Damon (Former Love Triangle) *Stefan, Katherine, and Damon (Former Love Triangle) *Stefan and Lexi (Best Friends) *Stefan and Meredith (Friends) *Stefan and Silas (Enemies/Ancestor) Powers and Abilities ''These powers grow stronger with age and blood. '' *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self, and others. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses '- They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, enhanced sense of smell especially for blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Super Durability '- Vampires can take a great amount of damage. *'Fangs -' Vampires can grow fangs which they use to feed, they might come out when a vampire is close to blood or angered. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' The act of exposing a vampire to fire or sunlight will result in permanent death. *'Vervain:' The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Also vampires can't compel anyone on vervain. *'Wood:' The act of wounding a vampire with wood will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in permanent death. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of extracting or removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. *'Magic:' Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft including the creation of harmful magical objects. *'Desiccation:' Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Vampire Bloodline:' If an Original vampire dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to vampires. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. Klaus' hybrid blood can cure the bite. *'Broken Neck':' '''Breaking a vampires neck is a common way to subdue one, it will not kill them but it will keep them unconscious for several hours and when they are still unconscious they won't have a pulse and appear to be dead. Appearances Season 1 *Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let the Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Season 2 *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Season 5 TBA The Originals TBA }} Stefan's Diaries Stefan's Diaries is a trilogy of novels based and written according to the TV series version of the Vampire Diaries. The books are narrated by Stefan and therefore, are from Stefan's point of view. It is a retelling of Stefan's history before and after he transformed from a wealthy, well adjusted youth to a vicious immortal. Origins In Stefan's Diaries: Origins, it is said that he had a horse named Mezzanotte (Midnight in Italian) when he was human. Stefan knows four languages, English, French, Latin, and Italian, the later two less fluently. He said he learned French at his mother's knee. He had a nanny named Cordelia and his ex-fiance, Rosalyn Cartwright, was killed by a jealous Katherine Pierce. Stefan is the first of the two brothers to embrace his nature as a vampire and accidentally killed his father, later, purposely killing the barmaid, Alice, and forcing Damon to feed in order to complete his transition. Stefan had great respect for his father Giuseppe, but he was horrified to discover that Giuseppe planned to marry Stefan off to Rosalyn Cartwright. Unable to oppose or disappoint his father, Stefan goes through with Giuseppe's plans, but discovers that he has fallen in love with another maiden instead, a beautiful, young girl named Katherine Pierce, whom Giuseppe allowed shelter after her family died in a fire in Atlanta. Damon, Stefan's older brother, returns from the Confederacy and is immediately attracted to Katherine as well. While Stefan attempts to do his job of wooing Rosalyn, Damon spends time with Katherine, much to Stefan's disappointment. At the Founder's Ball, Stefan finally proposes engagement to Rosalyn in front of everyone who accepts happily, but a saddened Stefan goes to his father's study. He is interrupted by Katherine, who amazes him with her knowledge of literature. Stefan, overcome with desire and temptation, kisses her, but after realizing what he did, he fled to find his Rosalyn, who he discovers has been unexpectedly and mysteriously murdered. For weeks, Stefan is distressed by Rosalyn's death, though he did not love her. Katherine's handmaid Emily arrived with flowers Katherine sent for him and warns his not to eat anything that Cordelia, his childhood nanny, gave him. Soon Katherine visits him in his room, and Stefan is overcome by his desire for her and they sleep together. Cheered up by his love for Katherine, Stefan livens up and constantly sneaks off to be with her. One night, he discovered she was a vampire and was horrified, but she compelled him to keep her secret. In the meantime, the Founders of Mystic Falls know that vampire are behind the attacks. Giuseppe recruits Stefan into the cause, but Stefan worries for Katherine and her vampire friends, Pearl and Anna. He tries to persuade Giuseppe into believing that not all vampires were evil, knowing that his father was fond of Katherine, but Giuseppe spiked Stefan's drink with vervain, and when Stefan went to Katherine and she bite him, she was poisoned. Giuseppe arrived as Katherine took her true form in front of Stefan: a fanged and red-eyed monster. Disgusted, Stefan does as Giuseppe told him and fled to retrieve Sheriff Forbes and a deputy, Noah, to the estate. Damon is furious with Stefan as he too knew Katherine's secret and Stefan decided to help Damon rescue her. They managed to distract the deputies long enough to free her from her bonds, but are both shot and killed in the process. Stefan wakes up the next day to discover by Emily that he is transitioning into a vampire. She gave him a ring of lapis lazuli to protect him from the sun. Stefan is, at first, confused, but understands what has happened to himself. Emily answers a few of his questions and confirms that Katherine had indeed killed Rosalyn. Stefan goes to see his father, who reveals that he was the one to kill him. He tries again, and in self-defense and underestimating the strength of his newborn vampire abilities, Stefan throws him off and Giuseppe is mortally wounded. Stefan tries to help his father take the stake out of him, but his bloodlust takes over his rationality. Stefan tastes his father's blood and transitions into a vampire, but when he offers to save Giuseppe, his father refuses and dies. Stefan later attacks Alice, a barmaid, and takes her to Damon. He gets Damon to feed, completing his transformation into a vampire. Bloodlust and The Craving Bloodlust In Stefan's Diaries: Bloodlust, it is shown that Stefan originally acted like Damon when they were turned, feeding on whomever, whenever, wherever, with no regards for the consequences. He had trouble with compulsion at first and killed as a "more permanent style of memory erasing". Damon swore to avenge all of Stefan's murders. He met Lexi in New Orleans and she got him to feed on animal blood. He dated a human, Callie Gallagher, as he tried to free Damon from Callie's father's imprisonment. After the brothers escaped, Stefan wanted to run away with Callie who was killed by Damon, much to Stefan's horror. When he notice Damon has been waiting for the day they had a fight because Stefan made him turn. The Craving After leaving New Orleans, Stefan moved to New York and while hunting a squirrel, he found the body of a young girl who was bleeding to death. Despite his raging hunger, he fed her some of his blood and took her to her home. The girl, Bridget, was healed by the little blood Stefan could spare and her father insisted on giving Stefan room in his household, even though Stefan appeared to be a vagrant. Once he cleaned up, the family was surprised to find that Stefan looked like a perfect gentleman. However, Stefan's hunger grew and he attempted many times to escape the family's hospitality due to his thirst for their blood. It turns out that it was Damon's plan all along to bring Stefan to the family. He was determined to make him suffer as he was still mad at him for making him turn. Stefan was forced to marry Bridget because of Damon as he wanted to mess with his little brother. But the Family was later killed by an enemy they were not aware of. The Ripper TBA The Asylum TBA The Compelled TBA Novels In the novels, Stefan is Damon's moral, benevolent younger brother. He was born during the fifteenth century on November 6, 1474 in Renaissance Florence, Italy to Conti Di Giuseppe Salvatore and his unnamed mother, who died a few years after Stefan's birth due to an illness. Stefan is a five hundred plus year old immortal born during the time of The Renaissance, who was one of the Salvatore brothers that fell deeply in love with a young beautiful Bulgarian girl who was a vampire, Katherine Von Schwarzschild, during his human life and before he was transformed into a vampire when he was a seventeen year old human boy. During his human life, Stefan was a noble, aristocratic young man who lived by a strict code of morals, values, ethics and code of honor. Name *Stefan is a masculine first name of Greek origin 'Στεφανος (Stephanos)'' meaning "crown", "garland", or invested with a "crown of martyrdom". In turn, Stephen or Stefan comes from the Greek word "στέφανος", meaning "wreath", "crown", "honor", "reward", literally "that which surrounds or encompasses". Saint Stephen was a deacon who was stoned to death, as told in Acts in the New Testament, and he is regarded as the first Christian martyr. Due to him, the name became highly common in the Christian world. It was popularized in England by the Normans. * His last name, Salvatore, means "Savior" in Italian. His last name suits and fits Stefan's role in the series, considering that Stefan is the hero and the one who is always the savior making sacrifices, especially for those he loves. Behind The Scenes *The casting call for Stefan was: ''"A gloriously, amazingly, epic-ly beautiful young man, elegant and ageless, he appears to be 17 or 18, but he’s really a 200-year-old vampire who has come to Mystic Falls in search of Elena. Stefan is poised, polite and reserved but easy to talk to, and intense sparks fly between him and Elena, who share the experience of having lost their parents…" Trivia *Stefan was the very first character heard and introduced in the series. *Stefan is the narrator of the series. It is Stefan who is telling the story and the story is from his point of view. **''"For over a century I have lived in secret; hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire. This is my story..."'' *Stefan was born on Veritas Estate in Mystic Falls. *Stefan's birthday is November 5. *Stuff that He likes the most. **Movies: *** , especially his masterpiece ; *** ; ***I Love Lucy is his all time favorite, Loving cup episodes are the best; *** , ; **Music: ***Bob Dylan, Jimi Hendrix, Patsy Cline, Willie Nelson, Kanye West and he even likes one of Miley Cyrus' songs. **School Related Stuff: ***Stefan loves literature and loves to write, especially in his journal. **His Journal ***As it appeared in the Pilot, Stefan seems to have a journal or diary for every year, recording all of the events and memories from each year in a journal. Stefan had even written in a journal during his Ripper phase during the 1920's. *Attributes **Stefan is very quick, intelligent and has an excellent memory. He is able to memorize events and dates at the top of his head as seen in The Night of the Comet. **Stefan enjoys doing crossword puzzles. **Stefan's car is a red 1963 Porsche 356B Karmann Coupe **Stefan owns a Harley motorcycle. **Stefan was engaged to a girl named Rosalyn Cartwright before he met Katherine. **Stefan has been engaged twice. **Stefan was an aspiring doctor during his human life. **Stefan's favorite color is blue. **Stefan plays and owns a guitar. **Stefan is highly sentimental and likes to keep objects and souvenirs from his past as memories. Because of this, Damon has referred to Stefan as a "pack rat". **Stefan wears his lapis lazuli daylight ring on the middle finger of his right hand. Damon wears his daylight ring on the middle finger of his left hand. *Sport **Stefan loves football and is very good at it. He played the position of wide receiver on the high school football team. *Cooking **Stefan is an excellent cook. *Technology **Stefan owns his own iMac desktop computer **Stefan also owns his own typewriter. *Languages **Stefan speaks four languages: English, Italian, Spanish and French. *Tattoo **Stefan has a tattoo of a rose on his right shoulder. *His Father **Stefan was his father Giuseppe's favorite son. *Schooling **According to Damon, Stefan attended many ivy league schools. He attended Harvard during the 1970's. *Recreation **Stefan had a horse during his human years named Mezzanotte, which means "midnight" in Italian. *Personal Details **In the Pilot, Caroline says that she found out that Stefan is a Gemini, but this must be false information since his real birthday is in November, which makes his sign a Scorpio. **Stefan has an Apple iPhone 4. **Stefan's cell phone number is 404-358-4345. **Stefan often drinks alcohol to help curb his blood cravings. **Stefan's aliases and nicknames include Stefan Pine, Silent Stefan, Stef, Ripper of Monterrey, Scholarly Stefan, and Savior Stefan. *Novels **In the novels, Stefan was named after the first Christian martyr, St. Stephen. *Human Days: **Stefan died when he was 17 years old in human years. **Stefan was turned in a vampire between 7 October and 27 October, 1864, a few weeks shy of his 18th birthday. *Elena **Stefan helped both Damon and Elena's transition into vampires. In regards to Damon, Stefan got Damon to feed on the blood of a barmaid by biting her neck and tempting Damon to drink. In regards to Elena, Stefan brutally killed a guard by bashing his head against the bars so that Elena could gain access to blood to complete her transition. *Romantic Links **Almost all of the main female characters have displayed a romantic interest in Stefan (Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Katherine, and Rebekah). *Novels V.S TV Show: **Similar to his show counterpart, Stefan in the novels was also the object of romantic interest for all of the main female characters of the books (Elena, Bonnie, Meredith, Katherine and Caroline). **In the novels, Stefan loved Katherine for many centuries and was horribly saddened and grief-stricken over her "death". However, on the show, Stefan only loved Katherine before finding out that she was a vampire and before she had betrayed himself and Damon. **Stefan on the show has had many love interests throughout the course of his life (both human and vampire). However, in the novels, Stefan has only claimed to have been in love twice in his 500 years of existence; first with Katherine and then with Elena. *Katherine **In 1864, Stefan had a romantic courtship with Katherine but overtime, Stefan's feelings for Katherine turned antagonistic. **Katherine and Elena have both claimed to love Stefan first. **Katherine has chosen or preferred Stefan over Damon. *Vampire Life **Stefan is the only known vampire that seems to be able to live completely off of an animal blood diet. He has most likely chosen this lifestyle due to his past issues with blood addiction. **Canonically, Stefan has been shown to be a Ripper three times: once after he was newly turned in 1864, another time during 1912 to the 1920's and most recently in 2010. **Stefan had been forced to become a Ripper once again by Klaus in the last episode of season 2,'' As I Lay Dying. *He and Klaus are the only characters to have permanently killed a main character (Vicki and Jenna respectively). *Stefan is the only character in the main trio who hasn't killed Elijah. *Stefan and Damon's brotherhood and relationship is often compared to and mirrors [and Elijah's relationship. In this scenario, Stefan is often compared to Elijah and Damon is compared to Klaus. *In The series **In ''The Last Day, Stefan confesses that he has climbed Mount Everest. **Both Paul Wesley (Stefan) and Ian Somerhalder (Damon) were guest stars and recurring characters on Smallville. Paul portrayed Lucas Luthor, Lex Luthor's younger, rebellious half brother. Ian portrayed Adam Knight, a villainous, mysterious young man who displays an interest in Lana Lang. *Stefan is the last vampire seen fed on by Mikael. **In 1912, ''it is revealed that Damon and Stefan had a half-brother. Their father Giuseppe had gotten one of the maids pregnant and she had a son. This half brother is the ancestor to Zach Salvatore. **Stefan is the first vampire to be bitten by an unsuccessful hybrid. **In 1912, Stefan was living on a strict animal blood diet, controlling his urges for human blood. That was until Damon had asked him to drink human blood with him and feed on Marianna Lockwood, an distant ancestor of Tyler Lockwood. During his feed, Stefan was so overcome with severe bloodlust, that he fed to much and her head fell off. Afterwards, Stefan was shocked, appalled and disgusted with what he had just done, felt extreme guilt and remorse and tried to put her head back on. After that experience, Stefan had relapsed into his Ripper phase again and became the well-known "Ripper of Monterrey". **Stefan's last name in the show was originally going to be "Whitmore" because it sounded American. Although, it was kept as "Salvatore" instead, which is Stefan's surname in the novels and Italian for "Savior". **In the novels, Stefan is born in during the Renaissance period in the fifteenth century in Florence, Italy. On the show, Stefan is born in the nineteenth century period during the Civil War era in Mystic Falls, Virginia. *Stefan's ethnic background on the show is half-French (from his mother) and half-Italian (from his father). However, in the novels, Stefan is of full Italian descent. **Stefan on the show is roughly 350 years younger then his novel counterpart. His novel counterpart is over 500 years old. *Stefan in the novels speaks fluent Italian but is also fluent in English. He is able to learn new languages at an increased speed and adjust to the American customs rather quickly, so much so that his Italian accent becomes less strong. *In the novels, Stefan is born in Italy and is foreign with an Italian accent at the beginning of the series. On the show, Stefan is born in America and is therefore, Italian-American and has no Italian accent. **In the novels, Stefan is an aristocrat and comes from a wealthy, noble family. **In the novels, Stefan is Catholic and has a strong sense of faith, morals and values. On the show, Stefan is shown to be particularly non-religious. **In the novels, Stefan's best friend is Matt Honeycutt, who is the novel counterpart of Matt Donovan. In the show Stefan's long time best friends is Lexi Branson and after she dies, his new best friend is Caroline Forbes. **In the novels, Stefan and Damon have never had a close relationship since their childhood. However, on the show, Stefan and Damon were best friends since their human lives and became rivals later on. **In the books, Stefan's mother died a few years after Stefan was born, but on the show, Stefan's mother died when he was about 9 or 10. **When Stefan was a child, his mother always used to sing him a French lullaby. **Stefan played the position of wide receiver on the high school football team, both on the show and in the novels. **In the novels, Stefan dates Caroline but then eventually dislikes her. On the show, Stefan and Caroline are best friends. **In the novels, Stefan is the one who kills Damon by stabbing him with a sword. But on the show, Stefan's father Giuseppe is the one who kills Damon with a gunshot wound. **In the novels, Stefan is killed by Damon by a stabbing of Damon's sword to Stefan's heart. On the show, Stefan is killed by his father, Giuseppe by a gunshot wound to the chest. **In terms of his characterization, Stefan is often compared to other mysterious, brooding vampires such as, Edward Cullen from ''Twilight, Angel (Angelus) from Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Louis de Pointe du Lac from Interview With The Vampire and Dimitri Belikov from Vampire Academy. **Stefan has jet black, wavy hair and emerald green eyes in the book series. **He, Damon, Katherine and Caroline were all bitten by a Werewolf or a Hybrid and were all cured by Klaus' blood. **It has never been revealed or shown if he ever turned someone into a vampire before the series. **Stefan is the only character amongst the main trio that has never killed Alaric. **Stefan, along with Damon and Elena, are the only main characters who have appeared in all episodes thus far. **Caroline has promised to keep Stefan from going of the rails and becoming The Ripper again. She also is Stefan biggest supporters in his relationship with Elena. She is becoming Stefan's new Lexi. **It's possible that Silas and Stefan are connected as Silas has been starving for two thousand years which could be why Stefan is crazy for blood. **He and Elena were only descendants and doppelgängers of Silas and Katherine. **He could be Silas descendant. References Tropes Stefan Salvatore/Tropes Gallery See also fr:Stefan Salvatore de:Stefan Salvatore Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Salvatore Family Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Doppelgängers Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Featured Articles